


Shots

by PsycheCarr



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: Diana从来不喜欢出入这类地方。用力嘶吼的乐声敲打着耳膜，五彩灯光像有着尖利齿牙的疯狗一样，刺遍每一桌喝酒猜拳的人，盘踞不散的烟酒味儿冲进鼻子，她顺手揉了揉。





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

> -黑帮AU
> 
> -ooc慎入

1.

Diana从来不喜欢出入这类地方。用力嘶吼的乐声敲打着耳膜，五彩灯光像有着尖利齿牙的疯狗一样，刺遍每一桌喝酒猜拳的人，盘踞不散的烟酒味儿冲进鼻子，她顺手揉了揉。

自从多年前的一次火并之后，这就是红灯区为数不多中立的酒吧了。想找其他帮派老大碰头商讨些事自然也只好选在此地——如今已经成为彼此心照不宣的规则。 

目送着Doctor Maru离桌走向吧台，Diana慢慢让自己陷入沙发，回头看着窗外的夜色彻底捂紧这个城市。原本的电音在不知不觉间放缓，面前的舞台声势浩大地开了聚光灯——蓝白色光线使空气里每一丝灰尘都毫发毕现。没想到还有脱衣舞娘，Diana更加不耐烦，喝完这杯酒就非回去不可。

好在这些灯并没有晃过来，只是定定地打在了登台的男孩身上——和她预想的不同，来的是个男孩。

天作之合，她想，没有其他东西更适合被这样不留一点暗角地照亮了。

舞台上的人开始随着音乐扭动，Diana看的更仔细了些。他带着花纹累赘的面具，手时不时拨开不必要的蕾丝——但这挡不住那对海蓝色的眼睛。他的舞姿不算很完整——却慵懒，恰到好处的情调。他举手投足咬着节拍扫过艳丽的光线，眼波海一样淹过桌椅，淹过Diana。提醒着每个来客：人生得意须尽欢，莫使金樽空对月。当他随着拍子伸展身体，他像一只猫。优雅的姿态仿佛不是自己用舞姿娱乐了下面形形色色观赏的人，而是为他们提供了存在感、接受着他们以尖声调戏为代表的供奉。

Diana转过头看带来的跟班，对方立刻了解了她的意思：“这是Steve，酒吧上周才来的新舞男。想必是Doctor Maru刚点的。”顿了顿又压低声音，“您在中立区不安全，既然谈完了就早些回去吧。”

“不必。”Diana盘算起待会怎么换掉这个自作聪明的小家伙，“偶尔也是要放松放松的。毕竟干这一行，不知道什么时候就丢了命。”

话音刚落，四下的灯就灭了。

本就不算安静的酒吧炸开来。男人的吵骂声，女人的尖叫声，玻璃瓶稀里哗啦掉在地上，不知贵贱的佳酿渗入地板。空气嘈杂紧张地像是一个过分鼓胀的气球，Diana猛地站起来，跳上沙发，掏出腰间的套索来自卫。跟着她来的姑娘该是被撞倒了，黑暗里的鞋底不知道看人，多少落在了她身上点。她又翻下去想拉人，慌乱里听见刺耳的尖叫，酒吧沉重的门被踢开又弹回去关上，有声音骤然凄惨起来，Doctor Maru被杀了。

灯光又一个个闪起来，舞台空空荡荡。吧台下是对面帮派的女将领躺倒在地，脖子被生疏地割开，血流了满地。周围尽是不知所措的人，随她来的那个女孩抱着尸体哭得谁心里都要酸一下。老板开门放出几个混混去找那砸生意的舞男，个个挥着棒子瞪起凶神恶煞的眼。

Diana碰了碰跟班：“我们走吧。”

 

 

“我来开。”Diana径直走向L'Or Blanc的驾驶座，“你拦辆车去母亲那里。”她回过头，棕色的眸子在夜色中闪烁，酒吧前张扬的五光十色薄薄一层刷在脸上，“把今晚的所有事情告诉她，我先回去了。”

驾驶着海蓝色跑车稍稍转过弯，开上街道。单手解开麻花辫，夜风就钻进了她缎子般的漆黑长发里。这块儿街道上乱的很。路边的流氓们举着瓶子大呼小叫，撕扯衣服露出里面歪歪扭扭的纹身，经过一个酒鬼时，对方故意吸了一口雪茄，将烟尽数喷在车前。懒得与这些人纠缠，她在下一个路口将车拐进手边空荡荡的小巷里去，踩足油门狂奔起来。

“小心！”不等速度加上一百，前面就闪出一个人影，逼停了Diana还未理清的思绪。她一个急刹车，踩的脚尖生疼。

“别仗着车好就不看路啊。”似乎多少还是蹭到了那黑影，车的左前方有人一瘸一拐地站起来。嘴里念念叨叨地吸几口冷气，“怎么就在这个时候撞到了脚呢，这下麻烦了。”

Diana借着近光灯看见那人的衣服。上身是一件过于厚重的大衣，衣服的主人却毫不介意地将它紧紧扣好。在揣测碰到疯子的可能性时，Diana又瞄到他的皮裤，下面套着闪闪发光的皮靴，上面恶俗的亮片随着他检查脚腕的动作晃来晃去。

“原来是你！”她不禁喊出了声。不过对方已经弯腰在一旁的垃圾堆里翻找，似乎是要找出一根拐杖来继续前行。

Diana清楚不应该叫这来历不明的舞男上车，只是考虑到他似乎身后还有追兵，而自己又不慎将人碰伤了——更何况，更何况他为天堂岛解决了一个大祸患。这么拖拖拉拉地想出三个理由后，那叫Steve的男人已经不知何时安稳地坐上了副驾驶，油门也被踩紧，他们飞驰在一边是山壁、另一边则是悬崖与海浪的公路上。后面充斥着摩托和嘈杂的喊打喊杀声——把她原本分散开来的火气成功捏到一起。

Diana侧过头看旁边的男人：“他们是要一直追着你？”“我也不清楚……不过看这样子估计是的。”“会用烟雾弹吗？”说着她腾出一只手打开副驾驶前的储物柜，几把枪滚了出来。

“会。”Steve立刻侧下身子，拿出两个烟雾弹。Diana对他笑了下，“下一个弯道——”“扔出去，当然了。”男人转过头回了她一个笑，几乎要将她扯进去。

Not now，Diana几乎不可见地晃了下头，强迫自己将视线投向前方。

在烟雾中失去了方向的摩托冲下了山崖，不会有人生还的。Diana想从干渴的唇间找出些许词藻来夸奖身边的杀手，但似乎又难说这是否值得庆贺。今晚发生的事情和死去的人都够多了，不论是对谁。

就此一路无言，思考间她已经到达了目的地：“这是我家。”她舔了舔嘴唇：“我是Diana，Diana Prince。”

“我知道。”男人瘸着走过来，有些懊恼地低着头。却仍然向她伸出一只手：“你好，我叫Steve Trevor。”

 

 

“你杀Doctor Maru的目的是什么？”

Steve没有睁开眼睛，透过眼皮只能看见一片空白，外面必定有强光对着他。椅子意外地不是木制，柔软的面料托起他僵硬的脊背。小臂和手腕被固定在扶手上，此外没有其他捆扎的部分。受伤的左腿也做过了处理，清凉的药膏贴在伤处，空气里弥漫着淡淡的药味。Steve皱皱鼻子，他最讨厌这个味道了。

“我再问一遍，你杀Doctor Maru的目的是什么？”白色闪了闪，有手伸过来要捏他眼皮。他赶忙睁了眼，又迅速眯上。逆光隐约可以看见两个人影，一个披着长发，另一个看不出发型，但咄咄逼人的女声大约是从那一侧传来的。两个女人来审问吗？不出意料的话，这里该是天堂岛的地盘。

既然在别人的地盘上，拒不回答保持骨气就是错误的行为。Steve张开嘴，发出的声音像是一个世纪没有说话那样嘶哑：“我想要在这里混口饭吃，就打听了一个小头头来试刀。”

“你的情报并不准确，Doctor Maru可不仅仅是‘小头目’。”披着头发的女人开了口，听声音该是那位恩人Diana Prince，“错误的时间和地点，生疏的手法。但作为试刀来说十分成功了。”

“Diana！”夸奖受审人的行为被喝止，“你刚刚提到混口饭吃？”

“是。”

“那你可以选择留下，或者把命留下。”将头发挽起的女人声音里透出威严，“你已经知道了天堂岛的太多情报，我们不会让你就这样离开的。提醒一点，天堂岛禁止男性成为骨干。你选吧。”

“那当然是留下！”Steve呼了口气，挤挤眼睛缓和强光带来的疲惫。随后灯就关了，突如其来的黑暗令人紧张，有人触到他的皮肤，吓得他抖了一下。

“给你松绑。”是Diana，“左手不松，你顺着线跟我来。”

出门就是走廊，一侧的落地窗盛满湛蓝的海。黎明清冽的自然光刮起一片黄油似的朝阳，撒上少许粉末状的海风，涂抹在走过的每个人脸上。Diana和他保持了一米左右的距离，扯着绳子引他一瘸一拐地前行。腿还没好彻底，但的确是止了疼。

“关于你之前说的，为什么是错误的时间和地点？”Steve率先打破沉默。

“9:00是红灯区刚开始热闹的时间，这时候外面的人往里挤，逃脱很难。”说着她竖起左手食指，回头看了他一眼，“第二，人群密度也没有高到追的人难以发现你。最后一点，这个点没有人是真正醉着的，除了酒鬼，这意味着你要和一个理智的对手交锋。”说完三点，她把手摆成了一个OK。

“至于地点，这是一个中立的酒吧，也就是说它本身就有和家常便饭式暴动抗衡的力量。”她继续解释着，又收下去一根中指，“况且，我也在——也就是说这里同时有两个帮派。不排除对方认为是我从中作梗的情况，但是一旦两边达成了共识，会死的人只有你。”

“重中之重，Steve，不要惹到天堂岛。你很快就会明白的。”

讲完又三点，她把手攥成了拳头。不过又迅速放下，推开了左边的一扇门：“你住这吧，你的手机我放床头柜上了。好几个未接电话呢，居然还都是不显示来电号码的那种。”

“肯定是那几个讨债的。”对方无奈地挑眉，“啊，不用再帮我了，刚刚路上我已经解开啦——别这样看着我！”

确认Diana的脚步声逐渐远去，Steve回头抓起手机，按了几个键后用气声都遮不住的怒气说了几句话：

“你就不能把事情再打听清楚点吗？还好我成功潜进来了。”

 

 

2.

“瞄准好之后要把枪口再往下压一点。”

“为什么？”

“因为你现在用的枪有后坐力，这样可以提高命中率。”

“OK。”

“我在一楼厕所旁边的后门等你。结束之后直接下楼，上车。”

“Roger that。”

Steve撩起窗帘的一角，又在心里过了一遍逃跑路线。他深呼吸几下，随后就看见目标那辆崭新的宾利优雅地滑进酒店门口。车上人从后座走下，叉着腰指挥服务生来搬行李，一举一动都是不耐烦。Steve透过瞄准器看得分明，轻轻松松就把十字横上那人脑袋。刚要扣扳机，想起Diana刚刚教的，便又向下挪一些，叉在脖子根上才扣。血红的刺眼，在十七层楼上都能辨出来。他瞄的极好，几乎是从眼睛里穿过去的。起先有血喷泉似的涌出去，后来只见人像个布玩偶，瘫软在地上，扶都扶不起来。车上立马又跳下两个人，四周扫了一眼就朝酒店西翼跑过来。Steve利索地拆了架子，统统放进一旁的吉他盒子里。出门时没忘一手勾下衣架上的鸭舌帽，转个圈压在头上。这样他就只是个爱音乐的大学生了，也许是在家里弹被邻居嫌吵，迫不得已只好叫上乐队出来开房练习，年轻人嘛。

Steve拉开车门，坐进去。他的这幅打扮逗笑了Diana，她发动车时笑容还未褪去，脸上飞起红晕：“你看你这样，真像个普通小孩。”

“怎么的。”Steve不乐意，“你只见我穿过紧身舞衣和老干部外套，现在穿着Balenciaga就不认识了？你又比我大多少，居然说我像小孩。”

“反正比你大。”Diana往右打方向盘，转上高架，“你这个年纪就该穿潮牌，真好看。”

Steve顿时红了脸，支支吾吾地不敢当几声。转头说要检查枪管，把头藏在吉他盒里许久不敢出来。Diana在后视镜里看得一清二楚，憋笑差点没憋过气去。

Steve来天堂岛快一个月了。这一个月他被全盘托给Diana，跟着她这里瞄个人，那里谈回判。Diana每次行动都只带他一人。听说她以前也只有一名随着的，因此Steve从未接触什么其他人。自那次“试刀”之后，也没有再端过场子。

“我们去哪儿？”

“没想好，先下去再说。”高峰将至，高架渐渐堵起来。

“那回我家吧。”Steve把手搭上前面座椅，给Diana殷勤地按摩起来，“这个岔口下去，我来指挥。”

“你还有房子？不会欠的钱就是扔这里头了吧。”

“姐姐，谁和您一样呀！”Steve顺手掐了一把，“租的。这不是你最近带着我忙得很，我都没找到机会回来。”

“那你带路吧。”Diana报复性地急刹，听着后面人撞上椅子咯咯地笑起来，好久了才又挤出一句话，“和你在一起好开心啊！”

“……嗯。”

“为什么这么支吾？”

“嗯！”

 

“你家还布置的挺好。”Diana坐在宜家的白色皮沙发上，“抱歉这么一大早催你出了个任务，我去楼下买点早饭一起吃？”

“我来做饭吧。”Steve转身进了厨房，左手还提着围裙。

“你还会做！”Diana转过身，把手搭在沙发背上，再把下巴搁在手臂上，一脸欣赏。他在厨房洗厨具，这个角度刚好可以看见初升的太阳从窗子扫进来，拥抱着Steve。他全身上下被浅金色浸透了，发梢几乎要反出光来。这阳光也分给Diana一些，毛茸茸地蹭着她的脸，像一只奶猫。

“能露几手。”他打开冰箱握了两个鸡蛋出来，“别光坐着，电视早坏了。帮忙切点水果吧。大小姐，咱们凡人是会自己做饭的。”

当然失败了，Diana笑嘻嘻地跑回餐桌旁等成品。Steve忘了自己已经一个月没有回过家，水果蔬菜一律只得丢掉。他最终做了两个简易的三明治，明黄色煎蛋躺在融化的芝士里，而腌黄瓜负责撑起所有绿色的健康元素。饮料用了瓶跑光气的可乐。

但Diana还是很喜欢，因为Steve找出了两盒哈根达斯。据她本人说，只要有冰激凌，这就是极好的一顿早餐。

“那也不能过量。”Steve忧心忡忡地推了推她还剩半片吐司的盘子，“主食要紧。”

她于是向跟班吐吐舌头，乖乖解决掉食物。Diana看着把盘子端去洗掉的Steve，满足地躺回沙发，装模作样摸起肚子。看上去只是个有钱人家娇惯的小女孩。

如果她真的只是个有钱人家的女孩该多好。

但她不是，她今早刚指挥手下枪杀一个黑白通吃的生意人。那人吃了豹子胆，跑来天堂岛的地盘上卖毒品。半夜母亲用黑莓打电话给她，报了个时间地点便全盘托付于Diana。她只消查过地形，定个房间，再按时把Steve送上楼，一条命就能收于手中。太平盛世，也难找什么其他任务。这样的事她做了多年，并未觉得愧疚过，几近麻木。工作时唯一的乐子便是换跟班，稍有不满换人就好。总部那边体谅Diana的心情，只道是由着她来。这回带Steve是破了记录的，一个月都未换人。母亲打来电话时也尾音上扬，就这事给了她一番夸奖。

这事挺好笑的。Diana的母亲白手建了天堂岛，中年幸得一女，掌上明珠。她打小被当成杀人机器培养，一身怪力，体术枪械样样了得。虽说学了些战术兵法的运用，但从没实践过。今年差两岁奔三，家里人倒也未曾提起过婚嫁之事。Diana自认生活无趣至极，说出来了却总要挨人嘲笑。别人眼里只看见她车库停着几辆跑车，海景别墅配按摩浴缸。听她抱怨就当作有钱人的惯常毛病，平素更是恭维都来不及，恨不得事事做得周全，博大小姐一笑。如今Steve不仅不在乎这些，料理时还想着诓她一起炸厨房，反倒使她觉得舒服。这里面多少原因，她也懒得分析清楚。

Diana吃饱喝足，听见桌上有手机铃声。是Steve的手机，上面仍是那神秘的“未知号码”。于是她放开了嗓子喊手下的名字，唤他出来让这小砖头消停。Steve便匆匆忙忙跳出来，手都忘了擦，带着一手泡沫把手机捧回去。不过没听见他接起来说话，大约还是讨债的。Diana没想太多，她早饭前叫的司机已经到了，准备把她载回大宅和母亲交代任务结果。

“车送你了，我先走啦。”她起身去开门，却不见Steve从厨房出来送，“如果有新任务会打电话给你的。你闲下来了上别墅玩也欢迎。”

“好的，一路顺风。”厨房里远远地传来一句道别。于是Diana关上门，顺道踩平了门口的地毯。

待Diana离开，Steve才心有余悸地点开手机，点进未知号码的短信，里面是一条乱码。他走出厨房，在客厅茶几上随意找了一支笔和一张纸写起来。

“明天下午三点二十分，市美术博物馆。为了人民。”他轻声读出破译之后的消息，“为了人民。”

 

 

3.

下午的公交车几乎空空荡荡。左侧靠窗窝着个干瘦的老人，一晃一晃像是要睡过去，双手抱在胸前，护好破旧的绿色麻袋。最后方高高的坐着是红色外套的青年，体型微胖，目光呆滞地冲着前方，双手僵硬地举起。

Steve惊醒过来，铃声响着，来电显示是Diana。他按了接通，把手机举到耳边。话筒里并不是她，另外一个女声，先干巴巴地念了个时间地址。

这时后面的青年唱起歌，吓了Steve一跳。这举止奇异的人原来是疯子，毫不意外，他手舞足蹈，嘴里高声喊着不曾听过的旋律。司机都懒得回头看一眼，只顾自己朝前开。老人大约是耳朵不好，仍安然地窝着。但Steve身体健全，疯子害他没听见后面的话。他手忙脚乱去掏耳机时，歌声又停下来，最终只听到舞会二字，电话就挂了。

这该是天堂岛一年一回的舞会，他在情报上见过。如此一来中间的留言便无关紧要，Steve自我安慰地锁了屏。等车缓缓停下来，疯子又唱起歌，他逃下去，面前就是美术馆。

本市美术馆的东西并不多，但最近有一个展览，Andy Warhol的主题。他坐在满墙的坎贝尔罐头前面，右侧挤过来一个人。那人戴一顶过大的黑色小圆帽，不知是要刻意复古或是品味不俗。Steve扫了一眼就差点笑出来。

“你还是带着这顶帽子。”

“废话。你那边还顺利吗？”

“实话实说，不算顺利。我现在跟着天堂岛大小姐干，那叫一个与世隔绝，一个月了也没见着几个同事。”Steve假装研究左上那幅写着蘑菇酱的罐头，语气十分诚恳，“如果你愿意，我能给你讲讲我这个月杀的人，还有天堂岛新谈的几笔生意。但比起下周的舞会，这些实在不算什么大事。”

“那就别说了。只是你别和Diana Prince走太近，那女的挺正，我怕你陷进去。这可不是玩笑。”

Steve立刻听出了问题所在，他并不是白受的训练，“局子里在监视我吧。酋长，他们连自己人都不能信任吗？”

“这可不归我管，你也别烦太多。”旁边的人声音沉下去，起身要走，“不要过界，其他随便你玩好了。舞会我让局里安排下，记得保持联系。”

“好。”

 

Steve开Diana上回送他的车去舞会，地点不意外地仍是郊区，但建筑风格和海边的那栋又全然不同。他看见门口站了两个士兵模样的人，琢磨着主题大概是皇家晚宴，或者只是复古。幸好他毫不松懈地穿了全套西装，大约也不至于格格不入。

但他不能进大厅享受舞会，他有更要紧的事情。他站在二楼厨房一侧的走廊里，这里可以俯瞰整个舞池，而高大的立柱又将自己完美地隐藏起来。

“狙击手已经就位了。等Antiope一站到舞池地板上那个红色花纹的末端，你就按下按钮。”

“是。”

“为了人民！”

“为了人民。”

一旁有推着餐车的侍从走过。Steve把隐形耳机扯下来，丢进虚掩着盖子的酒桶里。复古主题的晚会配上木桶中的美酒，再好不过的掩饰。

Diana起初还在四处张望，寻找着迟迟未到的舞伴。但随着客人一一入场，她自然地和周围的人聊起天。天堂岛不愧是以巾帼不让须眉著名的帮派，全场大部分都是女性，舞池里摇晃的也有几对女孩。从这个角度看不清任务目标的长相。情报匮乏，他只知道这位Antiope大约是天堂岛的二把手，今天会穿黑色长裙，配一件皮草披肩。通过这些便可以判断，她正站在Diana身边。

Steve的视线落在他的大小姐身上，她正亲昵地抱着刚刚走进来的Antiope，似乎还在彼此脸上留下一吻。他心跳快起来，也许她也喜欢女人——这完全可能。Steve并不是什么恐同的货色，但是，但是什么呢？他也说不上来。他们并没有确认关系，说到底不过是默契地执行几个任务罢了。内心的恐惧不属于他。他从未得到过，也没有资格害怕失去。Diana的喜好是她的自由，你又是谁？不过是一个被任务驱使而来的卧底。说到底，最不该存在的是你，Steve Trevor。

莫名的情绪撕扯着他，Steve干咳了两声，喉咙里涌上来呕吐感。他眼见着Diana拉起对方的手，她们在一米一米地朝舞池中间走，朝他亲手打造的死亡走。事到如今，没有反悔的余地了，他的手微微发抖，索性咬着牙，心里默数步伐。底下几百名宾客，Steve却觉得万籁俱寂，满眼只看见那两个人。她们像轻巧的蝴蝶，从他眼里这么飞过去。还有两步便到那该死的花纹上了。按错一秒，也许枪子儿就要打进Diana胸口。没有区别的，他清楚Diana对Antiope也有极深的感情，因此杀死她照样会伤Diana的心。而他不愿伤害Diana。他最终还是陷进去了，过界了。但命运的齿轮早已咬合完毕，它高速旋转起来，任何反抗都是螳臂挡车。

Steve按下按钮，放一颗飞旋的子弹击破玻璃打进来。

 

Steve从睡梦中惊醒，有人在无礼地用力敲门。他知道那是谁，于是冲去打开。

“你怎么来了？”

“头七之后我就直接过来了。”Diana没有前几天那样歇斯底里，她的眼睛布满血丝，“在你家歇会行吗？”

“当然。”Steve扶她坐在沙发上，进厨房给她倒水，“你知道现在几点吗？”

“不知道，Steve，我现在日夜颠倒，这个点也睡不着。你要是困的话，就留我一个人在客厅里待着吧。我实在不愿意回家，那里有太多姑姑留下的痕迹了。我自小就没有朋友。是她始终耐心地陪我玩耍，教给我许多事情。Steve，你能理解吗？姑姑对我来说和母亲一样重要。干这种行当很难善终，但我从未想象过她竟这么早就离开了我。”她裹着部下刚拿来的毛毯，一口气说下去，“调查凶手是负责情报那边的事。如果他们能够找出来，我必须毛遂自荐去取那人性命。”

“那当然！”Steve接过杯子去续水，“这个凶手必须死。”

他接完回来时，Diana的一滴泪挂在脸颊上。她平日的强大与美丽塌下去，露出脆弱的模样，更加珍贵，几乎像是水晶般折出光线来。于是Steve伸手抱她，凑上去舔那滴泪。一切顺其自然地发生。Diana咬他的肩膀，那么多天第一次轻笑起来：

“那天在酒吧里我就想这么干了。虽然你舞会没按照约好的来和我跳，但这帐就一笔勾销吧。得亏你没来，否则躺在那儿的就该是Steve Trevor了。”

“原来你在酒吧里就看上我了呀。”

“那你会一直在吗？”

Steve愣了一下，但那也仅限于一下。他很快反应过来，按着脖子亲上去。

“会的，Diana。我会永远、永远都在。”


End file.
